Not applicable.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to swimming pool equipment, specifically to activating pool equipment by wind speed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most swimming pool systems run on automatic timers, which turn pool cleaning systems on and off at the same times every day (for example: turns on 10:00 A.M. turns off 6:00 P.M.). This timer system acts independently of the wind. The reason a need for a wind-dependant system exists is that pools will keep themselves much cleaner by being able to clean themselves during high-debris (high wind) times. This will result in pools, which will last longer, use fewer chemicals and have cosmetic appeal to owners and users. Most Swimming pool surfaces last longer the,less dirt sits on them. Swimming pool water uses less chemicals the less the amount of debris in the water. Swimming pools are focal points of most residences and commercial properties that have one.
The essence of my invention is that it will allow swimming cleaning systems to sense high wind conditions and act accordingly by turning on pool motors or valves which will more efficiently clean pools in high need times. After high winds die down my invention can shut down these cleaning systems after a short delay time. This system will not replace the standard time-clock set up but will augment it by providing the pool cleaning systems with knowledge of wind conditions.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
(a) to keep swimming pools cleaner than existing systems do;
(b) to provide greater longevity of swimming pool surfaces;
(c) to provide lower chemical demand than existing systems do;
Further objects and advantages are providing the ability to swimming pool valves to switch themselves to the most advantageous positions for operating under high or low wind situations.